Soldado dos sonhos
by Janken
Summary: Dizem que sonhos não contados se realizam... Quando o mundo dos sonhos interfere no mundo real, surge essa hístória, situada no segundo grau de uma escola. KK
1. cap1

Rk não me pertence

**Soldado dos sonhos**

Capítulo1. Introdução

(Janken-po)

¨Kaoru¨

"Minha vida é deprê. É assim que começo meu diário de férias, ao final das férias. Patético. Eu, no 3°ano, 17 anos, e tendo que fazer esse tipo de coisa... Vou lhes contar um pouco da minha vida, e aí vcs irão notar que não é exagero: aos 10 anos meu pai saiu pra comprar sakê e nunca mais voltou (adivinhem quem ele é), minha mãe arrumou outro homem, e agora os dois viajam pelo mundo, ao menos mandam dinheiro todo mês... Agora estou morando num ap no submundo de Tókio".

"E pra acabar de vez com tudo, eu sou popular. Pra muita gente isso é bom, pra mim, um estorvo. Não tem lugar aonde eu vá. Tenho sempre que ficar dando "oi" pra meio mundo, sorrisinhos patéticos, beijos falsos... "

Fecho o meu diário, maior parte do que tá escrito nunca disse a ninguém, e logicamente mais tarde irei apagar isso. Minha vida é uma fachada e tenho que mantê-la.

Coloco meu uniforme, tem uma reunião no colégio. Comissão de formatura.

Chego ao local, o auditório. Sento-me ao lado da Misao, batemos-papo até a diretora chegar.

-Caros formandos, esse ano teremos uma novidade. Teremos um baile.

Misao se virou pra mim e resmungou alguma coisa.

-E os pares serão sorteados.

Ela fala um bando de nomes até...

-Kaoru Kamiya e Kenshin Himura.

Quem é ele?-pergunto

-Sei-lá- responde Misao mascando chiclete e fazendo bola. Ela sabe que isso me irrita.  
Vou até a diretora e pergunto a sala dele. Ela me fala que é o 3°B. Mas essa é a minha sala. "deve ser algum CDF" penso comigo.

Não acredito que vou ao meu baile de formatura com um 'nerd' desses.

¨Kenshin¨

Não acredito que vou ao meu baile de formatura com uma 'paty' dessas. Nunca a vi, mas já ouvi falar, e muito...

-Tirô a sorte hein- fala o Aoshi- ela é bonita

-Não me interessa.

-Ao menos vc não vai com a Misao...

-Qual a diferença, dizem que são unha e carne.

Sexta às 19, todos aqui pra treinarmos - grita a diretora.

Não há nada que me faria ir à escola sexta de noite, somente a mamãe, ela me dá um medo...Eu sou do tipo "de preto". Só roupa preta, um enterro diário. E Elvis comanda... não sei o pq dessa frase...

-E vc Sano, vai com quem?

-Com a Takani, hehe.

-Vc é de sorte

-Fala sério, vc vai com uma das meninas mais legais do colégio e fica esquentando.

Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez ela não fosse tão horrível, talvez fosse um pouco pior.

A sexta chegou voando, e forçado (adivinha por quem) apareço no auditório. É o dia, vou saber quem é a tal Kaoru Kamiya. Chego lá e a vejo, realmente bonita, mas era o protótipo da Barbie, só não era loira pq até o olho azul tinha. Estava com um vestido lilás acima do joelho e um allstar rosa, toda maquiada.Empurrado pelo Aoshi vou me apresentar.

-Oi, eu que sou o Himura- tratei de falar o sobrenome pra não criar intimidade

-E eu sou a Kaoru. 

Como é oferecida, mal me conhece e já fala o 1°nome.

-Vamos dançar e acabar logo com isso - quanto mais tosco melhor

-Concordo, terminar logo esse tormento seria bom- é impressão minha ou ela tá começando a me tratar mal...

-Vc pelo menos sabe dançar?

-Lógico, e vc sabe? Eu quero continuar viva depois disso.

-Fica calma, terei o maior cuidado pra não quebrar a sua unha- não agüento, tenho que sorrir, ela com raiva é engraçado demais.

-Tá rindo do que?

-De nada... pq? Tem algum motivo pra eu rir?

-Vc é irritante!

Começamos a dançar, a música era Labamba.

¨Kaoru¨

Confesso que fiquei abalada com o sorriso dele. Mas depois que começou a balbuciar Labamba enquanto dançava comigo... Kbô! Que voz terrível, Richie Valens deve estar se contorcendo no caixão.

Uma semana depois, a aula voltou. E o grupo dele não está me dando paz. Toda hora escuto algum cochicho ao meu respeito. Por conta disso foi fácil descobrir onde sentava: no fundo esquerdo, e eu no direito, não sei como nunca nos víamos, tá virando perseguição. 

Misao se divertia bastante com isso, pois a aproximava do Aoshi.

Coincidências já estão tão comuns que já estão deixando de ser. O meu armário, do lado do dele. Minha dupla de química, ele... E como ele é feio! Ruivo, tampinha, uma cicatriz no rosto, parece um urubu de preto, e os olhos dele são violetas! Parece uma menina! Menina? Espalhei um boato de que ele era gay, minha vingança foi muito prazerosa. Ele me pagou caro pelas grosserias.

Terminou final da aula eu estava batendo perna e o vejo com um moleque de no máximo 11 anos. Ele é gay! Ou pedófilo! Mas gay. eu estava certa! Tá que o menino poderia ser apenas o irmão dele, mas eu não poderia perder a chance de importuná-lo. Ele se senta com o garoto numa sorveteria, e este vai até o balcão. Minha deixa.

-Seu imoral!

-Kaoru! Vc andou esquecendo o seu remédio?Aquele com uma faixa preta escrita "venda sob prescrição médica".

-Não muda de assunto! Vc raptou aquela criança de quem?

-Me fala a verdade, vc é tingida. Tenho certeza que vc já foi loira.

-Seu...seu.. seu bruto!

Quem é essa feiosa?

-Ela é a Kaoru, Yahiko.

-Menino ele não te roubou?

-Vamos embora- o Himura diz.

-Não sem antes me contar o que está havendo!

-Tá certo, hoje, às 20h, aqui.

¨Kenshin¨

Garota louca. Já são quase 20, tá na hora. Será que ela entendeu? Com aquele QI de ameba, duvido nada.

Chego no local, ela já está lá, se levanta ao me ver. Não consigo acreditar que é ela. Está com uma blusa do Batman, uma calça jeans rasgada e um allstar, dessa vez preto.

-Está linda

-Obrigada- ela diz baixando a cabeça

Percebi que falei em voz alta, me bato mentalmente. Não consigo parar de pensar nela, olhar pra ela, oferecer coisas pra ela e cada vez mais ela ia ficando sem-graça.

-Para com isso.

-Isso o que?

-Isso que vc está fazendo.

Noto o mico, rapidamente coloco meu discman, preciso relaxar. Enquanto a comida é colocada eu fico escutando, já estou me acalmando... respira, inspira, concentração... Bruscamente ela tira um dos fones do meu ouvido e coloca no dela, começou a música, e agora já em posse do meu aparelho por completo ela fica em pé e começa a cantar "Tutti-Frutti" freneticamente, só consigo rir da situação. Linda e gosta do Elvis, resumindo, perfeita.

_continua..._

Deixe seu review!


	2. cap2

Rk não me pertence

**Soldado dos sonhos**

Capítulo2. A morte do soldado, parte1

(Janken-po)

¨Kenshin¨

Plaft!

Acordo meio assustado, cair da cama não é a melhor maneira de se acordar. Kaoru! Vc tá aí? Claro que não, Kaoru Kamiya, aquele protótipo da Barbie estaria usando umas roupas daquelas, e cantaria Elvis em plena sorveteria? Acho que não... Por falar nela... olho o relógio, 10 pras oito, estou atrasado pra me encontrar com ela, dizem que os sonhos não contados se realizam, tomara.

Desço do meu ap correndo, por sorte o bondinho está passando e consigo pegar, não sei pra quê tanta pressa em encontrar aquela doida histérica. Na sorveteria hoje mais cedo tinha sido bastante engraçado, mas não pude rir, dar o braço a torcer? Nunca! Saio do bonde, faço figa pra que meu sonho se torne real, se tudo desse certo seria uma das minhas melhores noites, se fosse completamente normal, iria ser uma longa noite.

Chego à sorveteria, ela não estava do jeito que eu imaginei, e pra piorar ela está com o Enishi, o pior de todos, o lixo da humanidade, a mosquinha do cocô do cavalo do bandido, a representação de todo o horror, pelo menos pra mim, para as garotinhas do colégio ele é a encarnação da beleza, se existe algo belo, com certeza é ele.Penso no que elas encontram de bom naquela coisa...

Questão de segundos, acredito que uns 5 no máximo. Nós dois já estávamos trocando socos, murros, chutes, não escutei muitas coisas, mas consegui, ao menos, ouvir os gritos da Kaoru pedindo que parássemos, até parece que eu iria obedecer...

-Saitou, foi ele que começou, dessa vez eu não tive culpa

-Pra vc é Delegado Saitou. E pra começo de conversa eu não estou ligando pra quem começou, o Enishi foi pego pelos responsáveis e já foi liberado, quanto a vc, temos que preencher mais uma folha da sua ficha... hehe

-Vc tem algo contra mim? Pra que tanta maldade nesse coraçãozinho? ¬¬'

-Eu, algo contra vc? Não brinca...

Não consigo acreditar, aquele maldito já foi liberado! A mamãe dele vem aqui e está tudo resolvido. Por falar em mamãe... alguém me socorre...

-Kenshin, meu filhinho, o que vc fez desse vez, não me diga que agora entrou no tráfico também?

-Deixa eu expli-

-Quietinho, e calado, Kenshinzinho...

Ela falou Kenshinzinho? Tô mais encrencado que o normal... Mais uma vez vai o meu pedido solene de socorro.

No carro, ela veio fazendo um discurso "pouco" pior que o normal. Tenho medo de quase nada, mas falou da mamãe... eu me sinto um pirralhinho de 8 anos, que acabou de quebrar alguma coisa. Ela me dá um medo... Mas não brinque com ela não! Se brincar, ou ela vai te bater tanto que vc vai ficar em coma por uma semana mais ou menos, ou vai se ver comigo. A segunda opção é mais chance de sobrevivência.

-Foi isso que aconteceu- termino de contar toda a história pro Sano e pro Aoshi, retirando a parte do sonho, lógico.

-Vc e o Enishi parecem duas crianças...- adivinhem quem fala?

¨ Kaoru¨

Aqueles dois, pareciam duas crianças... Chego ao colégio no dia seguinte e tento falar com a Misao, não recebo atenção nenhuma, tb, foi culpa minha, é horário de educação física, o horário em que ela entra em transe. Estranho, dessa vez o tal Aoshi não tá no campo, noto pra quem ela estava olhando: Kenshin Himura e Sanosuke Sagara.

-Como vc consegue, esse 2 já é apelação.

-Apelação¬¬, vc bebeu! Olha aquilo, bem que já tinham me dito que o tal Sagara era bonito, mas o Himura... que sorte vc tem, vc vai ao baile com ele

-Só vc acha "aquilo" bonito.

-Só eu e o resto do terceiro ano.

Dou uma olhada ao meu redor, um bando de tietes gritando histéricamente o nome deles. Até o Enishi tinha sido deixado de lado. De uma hora pra outra, o trio (Aoshi, Kenshin e Sanosuke) virou centro de atrações. Lembro-me da história do moleque que ele raptou, e saio pra tirar satisfações...

-Himura, vc não me disse nada sobre o menino

-Bom dia pra vc tb, e vc não tem nada haver com isso.

-Eu vou fazer uma ocorrência!

-Pode fazer, minha ficha já tá tão lotada que uma a mais, uma a menos, não vai mudar muita coisa.

Ao fundo escuto a voz da Misao, "Vai lá Kaoru, dá mole não. Safadinha". Sinto uma veia saltando da minha testa. Saio de perto dele resignada. Quando consegui me acalmar já estava na última aula, graças à Kami. Peguei uma conversa pelo meio, era alguma coisa do tipo "sonhos se tornam realidade" ou "toda vez que sonhar, não fale a ninguém", uma besterada que as minhas colegas insistem em falar...

Termina a aula e não encontro mais com o Himura. É um alívio sair daquele colégio. Como dizem os meninos, fugir da minha capa de Barbie. Eu tinha perdido totalmente o ânimo após filosofia. Pego o ônibus, escoro a cabeça na janela, meus olhos estão se fechando, não quero, mas não consigo, eles se fecham...

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Estou no meio de uma cidade, o céu escurece, escuto barulho de chuva, uma forte ventania se aproxima de mim, não conheço ninguém, nenhum rosto me é familiar, só tenho uma reação, começo a chorar.

Ouço gritos, pedidos de socorro, uma marcha vindo de longe, será que eu morri? Um exército surge, compassado, uma arca, mais comprida do que larga, eles a carregam, vejo uma jovem chorando, pergunto o ocorrido, ela só me responde: " ele morreu, o soldado morreu". Soldados não recebem esse tipo de atenção, geralmente. Sinto uma dor no peito. Lágrimas voltam aos meus olhos, sem razão, não tem porquê. A arca era um caixão, feito de ébano, uma madeira de cor muito escura, contornado com fios prateados que reluziam com a chuva que caía, olho para o morto através de um vidro... me choco, era o Himura.

¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Ei, acorda.

-Himura!- grito sem notar

-É, sou eu mesmo, mas não precisa ficar tão assustada¬¬. Sabia que não é bom uma moça dormir dentro do ônib- eu o interrompo, o que há comigo? Eu o abraço forte, choro como no pesadelo que acabo de ter, noto ele, e todo o ônibus me olhando assustados. Me afasto bruscamente, seco rapidamente as lágrimas.

-Vc está bem?- ele pergunta parecendo estar preocupado

-Não foi nada, é a minha parada - desço correndo para despistá-lo

Sento-me no primeiro banco de praça que encontro, tentando entender o que aconteceu. Sinto uma mão quente em meu ombro.

-Mentir é feio. Vc mora à 3 paradas daqui.

-Himura?

-Vc deixou sua carteira cair

-Obrigada

-Fiquei preocupado, uma pessoa como vc não sai por aí chorando...

-Foi um repente, já passou. E como assim, "como eu"?

-Vc não externa o que quer, é difícil te entender... uma hora está toda alegre e gritando, comigo pra variar, e outra hora tem uma crise de choro repentino.

-Eu tenho que ir- mudo de assunto, a última coisa que quero é dividir meus problemas sem lógica com ele.

-Dessa vez de verdade?

-É...

-Tá, mas vê se não faz nenhuma besteira- ele sorri. Como o sorriso dele é bonito! Aliás, ele é bonito... nunca tinha reparado, mentira, só não queria aceitar esse fato. Volto pra casa. Resolvo esquecer tudo o que ocorreu e tomar um longo banho, na banheira do quarto que minha mãe ocupava. Tudo muito tranqüilo, até que eu escurrego no tapete, caio de bum-bum no chão e ainda acerto minha cabeça no pé da pia. Não é meu dia! Entro na banheira, meu corpo todo dolorido...

Apoio minha cabeça na parte perto da torneira, começo a ouvir uma música qualquer, a mulher que mora em cima adora música alta, começo a viajar com a canção, minha cabeça escurrega, quase morro afogada."Tem mais alguma coisa ruim pra acontecer?" Grito, já estava enfurecida. Maldita boquinha. Batem à porta. Atendo.

-Mãe?

Continua...

E então o que acharam, eu acho que ficou meio dramático e sem lógica, mas acho que tô melhorando... Vcs gostaram do Kenshin, battousai, o retalhador, ter medo da mamãe? Eu achei legal... por favor mandem opiniões. E outra coisa: O kenshin não vai morrer, nem vai ter reincarnação ou coisa do gênero. Não sei se eu escrevi isso no primeiro capítulo, meu pc apagou td, mas o fato de eu ter mencionado que loiras são burras é brincadeira, afinal eu sou meio loira.

Agradecimentos: Artemisa , Kaolla Su, Miaka Sukunami, Madam Spooky e Makimachi Misao, e a todos que leram e se quiserem, depois de hoje mandarão um review e me farão feliz!


	3. cap3

RK não me pertence¬¬

**Soldado dos sonhos**

Capítulo3- Bate coração

(Janken-po)

Kaoru

-Mãe?

Isso é o início de mais um pesadelo? O que foi que eu fiz pra minha vida ser um desastre tão completo? Tudo o que eu queria era um noite de descanso...

Minha mãe agora estava de volta. Ela havia me contado o pq de estar de volta. Parece que o "namorado" dela era casado e veio resolver uns problemas do divórcio, enquanto isso ela veio me fazer uma visita e ficar por uns dias, dizendo querer se aproximar um pouco mais de mim...

Acordo do meu transe momentâneo, era o telefone, uma histérica Misao queria falar comigo urgente, mas meu sono e cansaço físico me impediram de dar muita atenção, pq além de serem 1 hora da manhã, o assunto me deixou muito constrangida, e até com medo de ir para o colégio no dia seguinte, após a conversa não consegui dormir por umas horas...

-Kaoru sua safada!

-Boa noite Misao ¬¬ Dormiu bem? Pq eu estou tentando!

-Não muda de assunto.

-Que assunto? Vc já começou me chamando de safada, posso saber o motivo?

-Kenshin Himura.

-Tchau, boa noite...

-Ei, desliga não, o cara me pediu pra ver se estava tudo bem com vc!

-Como?

-Eh isso mesmo, ele ligou pro Aoshi pedindo o meu telefone, claro que ele tinha, eu já falei milhões de vezes, deve ter decorado... ai ai como ele é lindo...

-Volta ao assunto...

-Tá interessada né? Tudo bem, depois de conseguir o meu telefone ele me ligou, lógico, senão pra que ele iria querer. O fato é que ele me perguntou se eu era muito sua amiga, respondi que sim, então ele me contou uma história de vc chorando no ônibus, depois o abraçou, saiu correndo e blá blá blá. Então me pediu pra ver como vc estava.

-Estou bem...

-Vc abraçou-o mesmo?

-Misao... olha, eu estou com sono e o dia não foi nada bom, amanhã a gente se fala.

-Tá certo, mas foi muito bonitinho ele ter se preocupado. Vou desligar antes que vc me bata. Tchau.

Rolei de um lado para o outro da cama pensando no motivo que o levava a se preocupar comigo, e isso trouxe lembranças daquela tarde, e principalmente daquela gritaria "o soldado morreu", era intrigante pq o soldado se parecia com o Himura, outra lembrança foi a da preocupação dele. Milhões de pensamentos invadiam a minha cabeça, até que eu dormi.

No dia seguinte eu já estava na sala, havia chegado mais cedo por conta da falta de sono.

-Melhorou?- era ele.

-Sim, obrigada. E aquilo que aconteceu não acontece sempre, eu estava... fora de mim, não sei explicar direito e...

-Relaxa, eu não pensei em nada, só queria saber se vc estava bem, e pelo tanto que falou, vejo que já melhorou, me preocupei atoa.

-E o ignorante Kenshin Himura ataca novamente! Pq vc me ignora e me trata mal? O que foi que te fiz?

-Nada, mas seus ataques histéricos me irritam

-Seu sarcasmo tb me irrita e nem por isso eu te trato mal.

-Ah, então seu jeito não é pra me irritar? Vc já nasceu assim?

-Estúpido.

Kenshin

O professor de Música entrou na sala e a discursão acabou, não vou negar que gostaria que a "briga" tivesse continuidade, a única coisa boa em conhecer Kaoru Kamiya foi o prazeroso divertimento em hostilisá-la.

A aula de música era muito cansativa, o velho professor François demorava meia hora só para conseguir levar sua pesada arpa até a sala, e os outros 15 minutos ele tentava manter a ordem na classe.

Justo hoje ele conseguiu dar aula, e pra piorar, deu um trabalho, que para melhorar só mais um pouco, era em dupla, como desgraça pouca é bobagem, a lista de chamada dele era a única por ordem de primeiro nome, e para concluir, meu par foi... ¬¬

Kaoru

Eu fazendo um trabalho com o Himura... se alguém está tentando me matar pode avisar, pq eu acho que lá em casa ainda tem uma katana antiga do meu pai e que posso emprestar... Se existe reincarnação, eu fui Hitler. Ainda estava pensado em coisas tipo suicídio, me tornar um serial Killer e Misao e outra meninas esperavam uma reação, eu era uma espécie de ídolo pra elas, e o mínimo que esperavam de mim era um barraco¬¬, fazer o que. Suspirei fundo, e levantei.

-Senhor François, eu tenho uma reclamação a fazer- o que eu estava fazendo? Era a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar. Onde eu estava com a cabeça em brigar com um pobre velhinho que não teve a intenção de me prejudicar.

-Pode fazer senhorita Kamiya- ele me deu um sorriso, meu coração quase se quebrou.

-É que eu não quero fazer o trabalho com esse indivíduo- e apontei para o outro lado da sala em que o Himura estava sentado. Juro que eu escutei risadinhas por conta dele e do Sano.

-Desculpe-me mas eu nada posso fazer,já que foi decido, é caso irrevogável. A não ser que a senhorita apresente um argumento convincente.

-São motivos pessoais.

-Então Kamiya, vc terá que resolvê-los e fazer o trabalho do mesmo modo- as meninas me imploravam mais reações.

-Senhor

-Sem mais mocinha. Sente-se e fique quieta.

O sinal soou e todos já se levantavam

Meu sangue pulsava nas veias, não gostei de ter levado uma repreensão pública, apesar de ter merecido. Já estava levantando o dedo para brigar com ele quando uma mão quentinha tocou meu ombro.

-Segura a onda, vc pode ser o que for, mas vai brigar com ele? - Era o Himura... serenamente fui acalmando-me, e meu coração disparando.

Kenshin

-Onde é que vc tava com cabeça? Não gostar de mim, vai lá, mas peitar o senhor François que nunca te fez mal, é burrice demais.

-Eu sei, perdi a razão.- ela concordou comigo?

-Se não quiser fazer o trabalho, td bem. É só me pagar um grana que eu faço sozinho e ponho o seu nome.

-Não

-Não?

-Vc é irresponsável demais. Passe na minha casa amanhã às 7, pegue meu endereço com o Sano pq eu tõ com pressa.

-Vc quer que eu vá até a sua casa? Hehe.

-Que cara de safado é essa?

-Brincadeira, falou.

Já estava perto do final da aula, mas ainda tinha jogo de basquete, troquei de roupa no vestiário e fui.

Incrível como as meninas de hoje são taradas. No horário de Educação Física masculino elas tem treino da torcida, é só olhar para o segundo andar do prédio principal, que tem vista para o ginásio e lá estam elas olhando...

Kaoru

Estava chegando à sala da torcida com o som e o cd e como de costume as meninas estavam a olhar o ginásio.

-Tudo bem, vamos começar o treino e deixar o Enishi em paz...

-Quem disse que é o Enishi?-Falou a Misao

-Tá certo, o Aoshi

-É o Himura, Kaoru - disse uma outra menina.

-Quem?

Quando eu olho... era time de camisa contra sem camisa, e o Kenshin era dos sem camisa. Não reparei em quanto tempo fiquei a observar mas...

-Fecha a boca, vai começar a babar- era a Misao empurrando meu queixo.

Não dei bola e voltei a olhar (que obseção), ele reparou e me mandou um beijo, fiquei vermelha instantâneamente, e a única coisa que pensei foi: Maldito!

_Continua..._

Depois de um longo tempo, voltei. Foi um período difícil, meu irmão foi mudar Windows e perdeu o Hd todo, foram embora todas as minhas fics arquivadas, minhas mp3s, e blá blá blá. Uma semana depois meu modem queima e meu pai não comprou pq diz ele "é bom que economiza". Só agora eu consegui. Esse capítulo ficou meio enrolado,mas espero desenrolar no próximo. Agradeço muito aos reviews dos outros 2 caps...

Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem seus recados, críticas, opiniões, conselhos, qualquer coisa (menos palavrões, por favor).

É só, tchau...

Jamkem-po

Ps: Tem motiva para eu ter colocado o sonho e a mãe da Kaoru e o Yahiko, só que eles vão aparecer depois...


	4. cap4

Rk não me pertence. (Jura?)

**Soldado dos sonhos**

Capítulo 4- Coração partido

by Janken-po girl

Kaoru

Maldito! Esse cretino sabe como me irritar, tá que dessa vez a culpa foi minha. Nesse tempo de pensamento reparo uns olhares estranhos em minha direção. Eram as meninas que estavam a observar o ginásio e que pararam ao ver o beijo que o Himura me mandou. Elas estavam com olhares assassinos.

Bem... vamos começar?

Não sei se já mencionei, eu sou chefe de torcida, coisa mais norte-americana... Terminado o treino e a aula fui tirar satisfações com aquele indivíduo. Aquele beijinho tinha feito metade das garotas passarem a me odiar.

Por que vc fez aquilo? - o idiota estava sentado num banco na frente da cantina, junto do Aoshi e do Sano. Quando eu apareci os dois deram alguma desculpa que não dei atenção e nos deixaram à sós.

Aquilo o quê? O beijo?

É. Por causa daquilo metade das meninas do terceiro estão visando meu pescoço.

Nossa! Minha cotação tá tão alta assim?

Pra começar foi vc que ficou me olhando e se vc não gostou eu não faço mais. Agora licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Kenshin

Foi o máximo ver aquela menina envergonhada e com raiva. E agora ainda fiquei sabendo que tem umas meninas interessadas. Só espero que elas não façam comigo o que fazem com o Enishi, é o único momento em que tenho dó dele. Elas o perseguem em todo lugar, isso seria legal se não fosse o tempo todo. Mas é claro que ele só tem olhos, ou óculos (mandei mal) pra uma só: Kaoru. Fazem uma bela dupla.

Minha vida andou mudando um pouco depois de tê-la conhecido, eu passei a ser conhecido. Não ligo muito pra isso, mas já que é assim vou aproveitar. Voltei pra casa e encontrei minha mãe conversando muito animada com uma mulher.

Kenshin, essa daqui é a Tokiko.

Prazer - disse estendendo a mão.

Igualmente.

Agora vai trocar de roupa e lavar as mãos para almoçar- disse minha mãe como se eu fosse um menino de 7 anos. Até hoje ela me cobre com o cobertor à noite.

Depois que a mulher foi embora fui falar com minha mãe. Ela me disse que a Tokiko era uma velha amiga dela e que morava em Tóquio até ser abandonada pelo marido, depois disso, ela largou tudo e foi viajar pelo mundo.

Kaoru

Esse Himura é um grosso mesmo. Já me disseram que os sonhos não contados se realizam, será que se eu não contar o meu ele morre? Um calafrio passou pela minha espinha e decidi mudar de pensamento. Não consegui. Tudo que vinha à minha mente era o Himura, as coisas que ele fazia pra me irritar, o sorriso dele, o sonho...

Mais uma vez eu estava no ônibus de volta pra casa e mais uma vez um sono terrível me acometeu.

¨¨¨¨¨

A mesma cena, o caixão, a mulher gritando, eu chorando... Dessa vez eu reparo que estava com um vestido branco todo enlameado por causa da chuva que caía. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque, mas este já estava praticamente desfeito. Estava toda suja e não conseguia parar de chorar. A marcha seguiu. Fiquei pra trás, caída no chão.

¨¨¨¨¨

O ônibus deu uma freiada e acordei, muito angustiada e com raiva de não ter conseguido ver o resto do sonho, já tava parecendo uma novela. Pensando bem, eu só tenho esses sonhos nesse ônibus, acho que eu vou passar a ir a pé pra casa...

Chegando em casa eu levei um susto: ela estava arrumada! Assustada fui ver o que tinha acontecido e notei um bilhete na geladeira, era da minha mãe: "Fui visitar uma amiga e volto mais tarde, não se preocupe". Eu já havia até esquecido que ela estava em casa... O telefone tocou.

Alô?

Alô? É a Kaoru?

Sou, quem fala?

É o ex-namorado da sua mãe, ela está? - Ex? Ela não tinha me falado nada.

Não, deu uma saidinha. Vocês terminaram?

É... acho que ela ficou com raiva por eu ser casado. Quando ela chegar pede pra ela ligar pra mim.

Não acredito. Ela não pode ter acabado só porque ele é casado. Tem algo a mais nessa história. Epa! Se ela terminou quer dizer que vai ficar aqui por mais tempo. Era o início do meu pesadelo. E ainda por cima o Himura vem aqui amanhã e ele vai conhecer minha mãe. Ai, minha cabeça tá latejando.

Deitei um pouco. Quando minha mãe voltou decidi conversar com ela.

Seu namorado ligou

Ah é? Depois eu retorno

Para quê? Vocês já não terminaram?- Na hora ela parou e senti uma ponta de tristeza - O que foi que ele te fez? Duvido que tenha sido por causa do divórcio dele.

Você está certa. Não foi por causa do dele e sim do meu - uma lágrima começou a brotar dos olhos dela

Como assim?- eu já estava ficando seriamente preocupada

Quando nós dois estávamos em Kioto eu vi seu pai

O quê? Meu pai?

É. Ele continua do mesmo jeito. Lindo como sempre foi. -Ela não aguentou, começou a chorar. Eu também não aguentei, tive que abraçá-la. Apesar de ter me abandonado ela ainda era a minha mãe - Ele me reconheceu, lógico, depois de viver comigo 14 anos era de se esperar. Ficou tão assustado quanto eu. Não consegui dizer nada, nem esboçar alguma expressão.

E ele falou alguma coisa?

Perguntou como eu estava, e como estava você.- ele se preocupou comigo? Ele nos deixou quando eu tinha 10 anos e fica preocupado?- eu disse que não sabia, porque era a verdade, já fazia algum tempo que eu não falava com você. Depois disso ele foi embora.

Você não devia dar atenção a isso. Foi ele que nos largou, esquece ele e toca sua vida.

Ela ainda ficou abraçada comigo durante algum tempo. Era isso. Ela havia encontrado com meu pai e percebeu que ainda não o tinha esquecido. Depois de tanto tempo ela ainda o ama, não posso abandoná-la agora, vamos ter que conviver por mais um tempo. Minha vida chegou ao fundo do poço, não era possível que mais alguma coisa ia dar errado. Minha mãe foi dormir e eu resolvi dar uma volta.

Kenshin

Decidi ligar pro Sano, pra falar nada e pegar o endereço da Kaoru. Depois de ter falado um monte e pego o que eu queria fui dar uma volta.

Kenshin, não seja preso dessa vez! - Minha mãe tem uma confiança absurda em mim.

Estava dando voltas já fazia uma hora, foi quando passei por um beco e escutei uns gritos de socorro. Preferia ignorar os pedido e continuar meu caminho mas não consegui. Fui até lá para conferir o que estava acontecendo. Para minha surpresa era a Kaoru que estava sendo atacada por uns caras, em questão de segundos pus todos pra dormir, eu ainda estava em forma.

Me aproximei dela, que estava caída e chorando. Levantei-a e tentei fazê-la parar de chorar. Me cortava o coração vê-la naquele estado, felizmente eu cheguei a tempo e nada havia acontecido de grave, havia sido só um susto. Se não tivesse aparecido só Deus sabe o teria ocorrido a ela.

Levei-a para uma lanchonete, onde ela usou o banheiro para se limpar, enquanto isso pedi um lanche pra gente, apesar de acreditar que ela não conseguirira comer depois daquele choque. Engano meu. Ela comeu o dela e metade do meu.

Obrigada por tudo - ela estava com uma cara tão triste...

Que isso, não foi nada, eu faria isso por qualquer um - falei com essa grosseria toda esperando uma reação mais animada por parte dela. Nada.

Eu sei. As pessoas não costumam fazer coisas pra mim de boa vontade e principalmente sem esperar nada - aquela frase acabou comigo

Era só uma brincadeira. Só estava esperando que vc se irritasse comigo pra ver vc mais animada.

É? bem, desculpa. estou um pouco nervosa. Eu já vou indo

Eu te acompanho

Pode deixar

Já falei uma vez que vou te acompanhar e não vou mudar de idéia.

Fomos em silêncio o caminho todo. Até que chegamos à porta da casa dela.

Kaoru

Chegamos à minha casa. Estava um silêncio constrangedor. Um virado pro outro, só espearando uma reação qualquer. Eu sabia muito bem que reação por parte dele me agradaria. Apesar de tudo ele era lindo e já fazia agum tempo que não saía da minha mente. Estava me olhando fixamente e eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar daqueles olhos violetas maravilhosos. Meu coração disparou. A cabeça dele foi se aproximando da minha, ou será que era eu quem estava se aproximando dele? Acho que era eu. Não me contive e roubei um beijo. Definitivamente estava apaixonada por ele e não tinha me dado conta até aquele beijo. Apenas o contato de nossos lábios já me fazia estremecer por completo. Deve ter sido no máximo 5 segundos, mas pra mim parecia uma eternidade, uma eterninade em que eu queria ficar presa. Minha vida estava um lixo e no entanto aquele beijo me fazia esquecer tudo.

Quando nossas bocas se separaram ele me abraçou e sussurrou ao meu ouvido

Eu sei que você está fragilizada com o que aconteceu, mas eu não sou aquilo que você pensa e espera que eu seja. Não sei se é essa a sua idéia, mas não se apaixone por mim.

Ele se virou e foi embora, me deixando pra trás com o coração na mão e muitas lágrimas. Quando eu finalmente eu descubro o que sinto por ele... Sei que não sou bem o tipo dele, mas sempre existe um fio de esperança. Minha mãe depressiva, eu já não aguentando mais minha vida de popularidade, minha solidão, sonhos malucos, tentativas de estupro e agora um fora. Eu achava que ele poderia me salvar do caos que estava minha existência.

_continua..._

E aí, gostando? Já faz um bom tempo que eu tinha deixado essa fic de lado. Me lembrei dela um dia desses e resolvi tentar acabá-la. Romances muito românticos não são meu gênero preferido mas tem que ter uma pitada de amor em toda história senão ela fica incompleta.

Alguns me falaram pra eu fazer uma revisão nas fics e eu tentei. meu Word não tá funcionando direito e tô usando o WordPad, que não tem corretor. Fiz as revisões com base nos meus conhecimento (que não são grande coisa) e notei que estava cheio de erros de continuidade e de gramática, fora o tanto de gírias e abreviações que coloquei. Se vocês tiverem paciência leiam os capítulos passados que eu acho que vão tar um pouca melhor.

Agradeço do fundo do meu coração (nossa, que dramático) todos os reviews, com suas críticas e elogios, que são sempre bem-vindos. Deixe o seu e me faça uma "autora" mais animada e incentivada.


End file.
